


Valentine Fever: "Three's a crowd"

by princelyprincess



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelyprincess/pseuds/princelyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the Valentine Event seen here: http://yvesaffection.tumblr.com/post/138439068211/valentine-fever-starts-tomorrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Fever: "Three's a crowd"

“Dolllyyyyyy! Give me some!”  

“No.” 

“Why!” Pico glared.

It had been like this the entire night. Regardless of Doug’s protests, Pico had insisted on accompanying Dolce and himself on their date.

“Here, just take mine.” Doug responded grumpily, his annoyance growing. “I don't want it anyways.” He sighed, tossing his popcorn in Pico’s direction. She munched gratefully, sitting back and finally enjoying the movie they had been sitting through. Doug was less than amused, tonight was supposed to have been special- supposed to have really  _ meant  _ something to Dolce. He didn’t mind when Pico came along most of the time, she was annoying and abrasive, but she was sweet and always had good intentions. Tonight however, he had been planning to tell Dolce that he loved her. The night was supposed to have begun with a romantic dinner (a dinner that in fact ended up being Pico eating the restaurant nearly out of breadsticks), moved into a casual movie, and then ended with a romantic walk. He had spent weeks planning it all out, anxious he would mess something up somewhere. Now, he was faced with his greatest challenge yet, she was about three foot nine and literally  _ haunted  _ his every move. 

“I think I’m gonna go get some fresh air.” Doug sighed getting up. Dolce looked at him curiously, and then back at Pico who was fixated both on her popcorn and the melodrama of the movie, then nodded returning her gaze to the screen. 

The outside of the theatre was damp and cold with the night’s atmosphere weighing down on him, when he let out a breath of disappointment, a thick fog left his mouth. He rubbed his shoulders for warmth and looked down at the ground in a glaring pout.

“Now then,” Dolce said appearing in front of him, “What are you doing out here, instead of in there with me?”

“Aw, it’s nothing personal.” He frowned, trying to rid himself of newfound guilt.

“It’s just that…” he couldn’t find the words to continue.

“Is it the movie? I have to say, I didn’t expect quite so much gore, not that I’m really opposed to it-” 

“No, it’s not the movie.” Doug interrupted. He looked up at her, nervously pink. “Tonight was  _ supposed  _ to be special.” 

“Is it not?” she asked, her caring eyes looking into his.

“Well Pico-”

“Hmm, I thought as much.” she smiled and took his hands between her own. “Let’s go for a walk.” 

“S-sure.” Doug responded surprised. 

“You know,” Dolce said looking up at the cloudy sky, “Any time I spend with you is special to me.” she looked down at Doug with soft eyes. “If I’m ever feeling unlike myself, you make me feel much better. I hope that I can do the same…” she smiled leaning forward. Doug’s eyes widened as their lips locked together, he closed his eyes, letting himself be lost in the motions of love for only a moment.

“Dolce…” Doug whispered, breaking their kiss.

“Hmm?” she asked, her doe eyes fluttering with the allure of attraction.

“I- I love you.” he blurted in one swift motion. 

“I love you too.” Dolce smiled, a cheerful blush caressing her cheeks. 

For the first time that night, Doug finally seemed satisfied. He pulled her close, letting his hand rest on the small of her back, and lifted his head to kiss her again. 


End file.
